Fade
by T. Oswin-Oswald
Summary: SPOILERS IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THOR: THE DARK WORLD I am very interested in addressing Loki's tender side. This story features a female character I invented (an old flame of Loki's) as she comes to see the fallen prince in his cell. The story takes place after Frigga's death. Please forgive any spelling and/or grammar flaws and flubs. Review :)! Rated K for mild violence


Loki looked up from his book. One of Odin's guards stood outside his cell.  
"I regret to inform you," he began; his tone flat, like this speech was rehearsed to insure all emotion was removed. "I regret to inform you that Frigga, Queen of Asgard, has died this night."

Loki stared at the guard for a moment, and then he nodded, dismissing the guard. He slowly rose to his feet, rage building up inside of him. With a single motion, he sent all the furniture in the room crashing against the walls. All he could think about was revenge, but he was trapped in this _cell_, this prison! He raised his hands, about to send another wave of destruction coursing through the room, when a voice cut through the vengeful haze that clouded his mind. A young woman's voice.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," she said. Loki turned and saw the cloaked figure standing outside his cell. "Most prisoners aren't allowed such luxury; it'd be a shame to destroy your pretty things." She raised her hands and removed the hood, her light violet hair draping over her shoulders, blending perfectly with her pale skin. Her silver eyes pierced through the holographic wall that separated them.

Loki smiled slyly. "Kari," he said. "Now here is a face I never thought I'd see again."  
"Don't flatter yourself," she replied, taking a step forward. "Why would I waste a perfectly good grudge on someone such as you?"  
Loki took a step forward, his smile wide. "Admit it," he said. "You missed me too much to stay away for long." Kari, a grin across her lips, was enveloped in a gust of rotating winds. She slowly faded from view and reappeared in his cell, pressing a kiss to his lips. "Perhaps," she whispered.

Loki stared at her blankly. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her towards him. "Why are you here?" he asked angrily.  
"I came to see an old friend," Kari replied, looking almost frightened. Loki released her, almost throwing her to the ground.  
"And why," he began, walking towards the overturned chair and lifting it up. "Would someone like you want to see someone like me?"  
"You make me sound so righteous," Kari said as Loki sat down. He crossed one leg over the other and raised his hands innocently. "Well, when you're standing next to me…" he said. "But you still have not answered my question."  
"I told you; to see an old-"  
"Answer truthfully," Loki interrupted.

Kari sighed, Loki was always such a perceptive person, he could see through you as if you were made of glass. "I heard about Frigga," she said softly. "I came to make sure you were alright."  
"And why wouldn't I be alright?" Loki asked, his face blank, emotionless.  
"She was your mother Loki-"  
"She was not my mother," Loki snapped.  
"That's a lie and you know it," Kari shouted.

Loki rose to his feet and charged Kari. He grabbed her neck and forced her against the wall, slamming her into it with a loud thud. "You _dare_ come here," he sneered. "And defy me? Challenge me?!" Kari's eyes were wide in terror, she gasped for air, but the more she struggled, the harder he held her neck. He leaned in, his mouth inches from her ear, and whispered; "One squeeze," his tone was sinister. "One squeeze is all it would take to end your futile existence." Kari, feeling his grip tightening with his words, feared for her life.  
"Loki," she wheezed, her eyes locked on his. "Please…"

Suddenly, Loki's face softened. He gingerly moved his hand away from her neck. Kari fell to the ground and began to cough violently. Loki stumbled backwards. There was real fear in his eyes. Kari composed herself and looked up at him, her hand still rubbing her injured neck.

"She would look at me like that," Loki said, his voice soft, vulnerable. "When I would…misbehave, that's how Frigga looked at me." Kari slowly rose to her feet; her cloak fell around her feet, revealing the long, black dress she wore beneath it. "I always thought," Loki said, not looking at her. "I always thought I was doing what was necessary to ensure I received what I was owed. But then Frigga would…_look_ at me." His voice broke, tears fell from his eyes. "She would look at me and I would doubt it-all of it-my motives, my desires; was it all really worth hurting her?" Kari stood silently, staring at him. He looked up at her with searching eyes. "Tell me!" He shouted.  
"You already know the answer to that Loki," she replied.

Loki stood mouth slightly agape in a pathetic confusion. He looked like a young, confused boy, trying to make sense of the death of his mother. The grief proved too much for him, and he fell to his knees with a cry of anguish. Kari rushed to his side and knelt down beside him. She wrapped her arms around him, forcing him into her embrace. With his head on her chest, and arms wrapped around her waist, Loki sobbed. All the pain and anger and grief flowing from his mouth in loud cries. Kari said nothing during this time, she just held him close to her, hoping the sound of her heart was enough to soothe him.

Time passes slowly. Eventually, Loki's sobs become softer until they disappear altogether. He gently lifts his head and looks at Kari, his eyes red and swollen, tears stained his face. Kari moved a strand of hair from his face, and then rested her hand on his cheek, caressing it softly. Loki, never breaking his gaze, touched his palm to her face, and the two stared at each other.

It was clear they were thinking of the same thing.

Without another word, Loki leaned in and kissed her. It was a slow, gentle kiss, their lips resting against each other. Kari could feel the warmth of his breath and taste the salt from his tears. It had been a long time since she felt this connected to another.

Loki slowly pulled his lips away, his eyes still fixed on hers, his face inches away. Kari longed for another kiss. Loki ran his thumb over her skin. "When I tell you to," he said his voice barely a whisper. "Run." Kari looked at him in confusion. Loki slowly raised his hand. "Now!" He shouted, using his power to throw the end table. Kari rose to her feet and turned to see the table hit one of Odin's guards. The guard crashed to the ground, spear in hand. He must have snuck in while they were…distracted. Kari lifted her hands, summoning the wind to take her away.

She couldn't do it fast enough.

The guard threw his spear. It flew through the air and made contact with its target with a sickening thud. Kari's breath caught her throat as warm blood ran down her chest.

"No!" Loki shouted. Enraged, he used his power once more to pull the spear from Kari's chest. It made contact with the guard's neck.

Kari fell hard to the ground, blood poured from her wound. Her muscles became tense, rigid. Loki rushed to her side and picked up her body. "Stay with me," he begged, a tear falling from his eye onto Kari's cheek. "Please." Kari, body shaking, lifted her bloody hand towards his cheek. It fell to her side before it reached him. "No," Loki moaned. "NO!"

The wind began to blow softly about the room. Loki watched as Kari faded away. He touched one more tender kiss to her warm lips before she vanished.

_Only her blood remained…_

Days passed. Loki sat alone in his cell, hair disheveled, clothes tattered and frayed, his eyes were red from lack of sleep and tears. There was dried blood on his bare foot; _her blood_.

Loki saw no point in going on anymore. The two women that he cared for the most were gone, and he was alone.

That's when he heard footsteps.

Despite his desire to disappear altogether, he refused to give his enemies the satisfaction of seeing him like this…seeing him _beaten_.

With a mere wave of his hand, the illusion was set.

Moments later, Thor came into view…


End file.
